Money to be used for materials and furnishings of a community hall center. Furnishings would include tables and chairs, a pool and ping- pong table, a light plant and fuel, games, and arts and crafts. Such a project will divert from the Alcoholism problem in Manley Hot Springs. The estimated cost for furnishings and equipment is $4,500. Building materials have been estimated at $5,000, for finished lumber, insulation, doors and windows, nails and finishing nails, tin roofing, and other basic needs. There are members of the village who will donate books to develop a small library in the Community Center. Shipping and freight costs will complete the funds at $500.00.